Johnny Test
Johnny Test is een Amerikaanse tekenfilmserie van Kids Warner Brothers, die in Nederland en België wordt uitgezonden op Nickelodeon. De serie gaat over het gezin Test en in het bijzonder over Johnny. Johnny is een 11-jarig jongetje die steevast door zijn geniale tweelingenzussen wordt gebruikt als proefpersoon in experimenten die hem toevallig vaak de krachten geven om de wereld te bevrijden van de meest gestoorde slechteriken. Plot Johnny is een 11-jarige jongen die samen met zijn zussen Susan en Mary bij zijn ouders woont. Susan en Mary verzinnen constant de meest extreme experimenten in de hoop het hart van hun buurjongen Gill te veroveren, experimenten die ze natuurlijk eerst op hun jongere broertje uitproberen. Johnny's grote vriend is de genetisch geconstrueerde pratende super hond Dukey. Johnny en Duke gaan graag samen op pad, ook al houdt dat in dat Dukey zich moet verkleden als gewoon jongetje om niet teveel op te vallen tijdens hun avonturen. Johnny's gezworen vijand Eugene, die liever Bling-bling Boy genoemd wil worden, heeft er alles voor over om een date te krijgen met Johnny's zus Susan. Andere aartsrivalen zijn onder meer de Extreme Jongens, die alles wat extreem is te gek vinden, en de Mollenkoning, die nogal slecht tegen licht kan. De serie heeft een zelfde visuele stijl en grapdichtheid als series zoals Fairly Odd Parents, Dexter's Laboratory, en Johnny Bravo. Afleveringen 1ste Seizoen (Originele Amerikaanse titels) # Johnny to the Center of the Earth / Johnny X # Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy / Johnny Impossible # Johnny Test: Party Monster / Johnny Test: Extreme Teen Team # Deep Sea Johnny / Johnny & the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack # Johnny and the Ice Pigs / Johnny's House of Horrors # Johnny's Super Smartypants / Take Your Johnny to Work Day # Johnny and the Mega Roboticles / Johnny Gets Mooned # Johnny Hollywood / Johnny's Turbo Time Rewinder # The Return of Johnny X/ Sonic Johnny # Dog Days of Johnny / Johnny's Pink Plague # Johnny's Extreme Game Controller / Li'l Johnny # Johnny vs. Brain Freezer / Johnny's Big Snow Job # Johnny Dodgeball / Johnny and the Attack of the Monster Truck 2de Seizoen (Originele Amerikaanse titels) # Hoist the Johnny Roger / Johnny's Turbo Toy Force # JTV / Johnny Mint Chip # Johnny vs. Bling Bling 2 / Johnny's Got a Brand New Dad # Johnnyland / Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny # Johnny's Pet Day / Phat Johnny # The Revenge of Jonny X / The Enchanted Land of Johnnia # 101 Johnnies / Johnny Zombie Tea Party # Johnny Test in Black & White / Johnny the Kid # Downhill Johnny / Johnny Meets the Pork-Ness Monster # Johnny X Strikes Back / Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs # 00-Johnny / Johnny of the Jungle # Johnny vs. Smash Badger 3 / Johnny Bee Good # The Good, the Bad, and the Johnny / Rock-a-Bye Johnny Cast Engelse versie * James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Test * Louis Chirillo - Dukey * Maryke Hendrikse - Susan Test * Ashleigh Ball - Mary Test * Ian James Corlett - Dad * Andrew Francis - Gil * Lee Tockar - Bling-Bling Boy Nederlandse versie * Jurjen van Loon - Johnny Test * Ruben Lursen - Dukey * Lottie Hellingman - Susan Test * Anne-Marie Jung - Mary Test Andere stemmen worden gedaan door o.m. Jan Nonhof, Hein van Beem en Louis van Beek. Externe links * Johnny Test bij de Nederlandse [[Nickelodeon]] * Johnny Test bij het Amerikaanse [[Kids WB!]] Category:Animatieserie Category:Kinderprogramma de:Johnny Test